


If guns had hearts

by bjorn_ironside



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Falling In Love, Fight Sex, Guns, M/M, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Man, Police, Rough Kissing, Slow Build, Slow Romance, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjorn_ironside/pseuds/bjorn_ironside
Summary: As one of the best cops, Heahmund is said to take a young man under his command,  who has messed up all his exams - but the police still wants him. Because he is specially gifted. Six weeks of internship should show what Ivar is really like - and whether he has what it takes to be a police officer or not.
Relationships: Heahmund & Ivar (Vikings), Heahmund/Ivar (Vikings)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	1. The gifted one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me again! :D  
> I felt like writing something modern, but I still don't know where this will take us. I've thought about it for some time now; and after being so sad finally coming close to finish one of my other stories - my baby - I felt I needed a little bit of chocolate as a healing. :D  
> Have fun and I hope you like it!

“He didn't pass the exam? Why is he placed under my command then?”, Heahmund hissed; he stared through the darkened window that separated him and his superior from a room where one of the young contenders was sitting, staring morosely around the area. His combed back dark hair glistened slightly in the light of the lamps; he had crossed his arms over his black uniform.

Heahmund stared a little more at the boy before turning back to his superior. However, she did not return the look right away, but just stared through the pane as he had before.

“He has a certain gift that can be extremely important in the police force. We need people like him... so I want you to take him on patrol. Then, after six weeks, you decide whether he can stay or not. Practice is crucial and he really just barely failed his tests”, she said tense; her chin craned slightly as she watched the young man in the room roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Failed is failed, there is no second chance.", Heahmund grumbled; his superior glanced at him, then sighed softly, as if to express how much Heahmund was wrong.

"Or isn't it?", he added, still slightly confused and annoyed by the fact that someone here would seem to have privileges. Whatever the reason was, gifted or not. It made no difference to him. His superior took a step towards the platform that stood in front of the window, through which only the two could see.

She leaned closer to the dais; there were various buttons on it, and she pressed one that formed the intercom to the interrogation room.

"Mr. Lothbrok, please tell me which person is standing next to me?", she spoke monotonously into the microphone; Heahmund raised his eyebrows and frowned at her. "He can't see us through the window, you already know that?"

She gave him a mysterious look and nodded; after a moment, however, the candidate's voice rang out across the room.

“A tall man, maybe 35-40 years. He looks angry.", the young man said, whose voice sounded a little scratchy; he had his elbows on his knees and was staring at the floor as if _looking through a damn wall_ was one of his easiest exercises. Or whatever he'd done there.

Heahmund stared at the boy for a while; then he turned his gaze back to his superior, who raised her eyebrows with a slight grin.

"How did he ...?"

“He can feel people. Not exactly who they are, but he can learn and find out a lot about them. If he concentrates properly, he can go even deeper into their mind,” she explained, holding out a file to Heahmund; the young man's photo was pinned to it with an office pin. Heahmund stared at the file for a moment, then again at her.

"Why me?", he asked roughly, leafing through the file; he saw the failed tests, and they were really close. He could understand why she wanted to keep him - but he definitely didn't want this strange contender on his patrol. He hated being out with the young police officers who weren't finished yet. All the time one had to be careful, and all the time they were doing things wrong.

Heahmund let out a snort until the superior put a hand on his shoulder. “Because you're the only one who can keep people like him under control. He can be a bit stubborn at times - his teachers and trainers were all overtaxed with him. You can stop him. The young contenders respect you. "

Heahmund closed the file with a slight snort; he lifted his head again and looked back into the room in which the young aspirant had now risen - he paced up and down the room, kicking the chair lightly. Heahmund’s eyebrow twitched briefly.

“Look how he behaves, even though he _knows_ we're here and watching him! I get a tantrum just _looking_ at this behavior. This is not how a police officer behaves, but a slum dweller."

His superior clicked her tongue and let a big smile pop into the corner of her mouth; she winked at Heahmund. “Oh, he's from the slums. He grew up there. Another plus point in his file, because he knows the area around Hollow’s Creek like the back of his hand."

"You really want to sell me trash as gold, don't you?", Heahmund grunted darkly; his mood was deep down in the basement. There was no way he could imagine letting a rebellious, pubescent cop drive around with him, even if he was from the worst part of the city. If he had at least passed his exams! Not even that. And now Heahmund had him with him just because the damn boy could stare through a wall like a fucking medium.

_Congratulations_. And this for six weeks, unless the boy provoked him to the point of blood. Then he would make him being kicked out way sooner.

Before his supervisor had even gone around the corner, Heahmund called after her: “I want an allowance for idiots. Otherwise I won't do it."

From her laugh he could hear that she had quietly noted his wish; only when she was gone did Heahmund stare again through the pane of the room for a moment. The young candidate was now back in the chair; he had his hands buried in the black trouser pockets of his uniform and was constantly biting his lower lip with a sharp canine. His face wasn't exactly unattractive, actually quite pretty; Heahmund could see that the young man shaved and groomed himself regularly. Only a small scar disturbed the image of the pure skin; it was fine and pulled over the cheekbone. But when the eyes suddenly stared through the pane - deep, blue eyes that would see themselves in the room through a mirror - Heahmund decided it was time to announce his joyful, _wonderful_ six-week internship to the boy.

He slapped the file on the small table and walked right through the corridor to open the door to the room.

When the door opened and Heahmund entered, still in full gear including a protective vest, the boy stared at him for a moment. His blue eyes moved over Heahmund’s body; and as if he was doing it on purpose, he was still chewing his lower lip, which gave him a bright look. Heahmund could see curiosity. And a certain audacity.

They looked at each other for a moment - then the young contender suddenly opened his mouth and said "What?". Heahmund was so perplexed by so much cheekiness that he could not answer for a moment - only when the young man continued staring at him, Heahmund frowned.

“It’s 'good afternoon, sir!' and not 'what'! Ever heard of decency?”, Heahmund grunted roughly at him; the young policeman raised an eyebrow. From the file, Heahmund knew his name was Ivar. A name that actually only Russians or Scandinavians from the ghetto carried.

"Good afternoon, _sir_. Can I go now?”, was the less adequate answer, and Ivar stood up; he didn't push the chair back into place, just left it in the middle of the room.

Before Ivar could push past Heahmund’s body, the detective held him back with a rough movement - he could feel Ivar struggling slightly against it, but he let go of the grip quickly enough before it escalated.

"Haven't you forgotten something?" he whispered to Ivar; Ivar raised his eyebrows. His eyes were questioning, but also amused.

"Shall I also call you Sir Lancelot?", he uttered; and before he could laugh, Heahmund had pushed him against the wall in one swift and violent movement, the boy anchored in the police handle. Ivar let out a harsh gasp as his cheek was pressed hard against the stone wall, but Heahmund didn't give in. He pulled the boy's arm back until he let out a soft hiss.

"Now listen to me very well.", Heahmund murmured to him; he pushed his arm back a little more until Ivar let out another gasp in pain. “I don't feel like letting myself dance around for the next six weeks with someone who didn't even pass the damn police exam. If you don't stop joking, I'll ship your ass back to the slums where you came from. If I hear another word, you're standing on the chief's mat and you're out immediately. Did you understand that?”, Heahmund pronounced the words a little louder at the end; Ivar bared his teeth and let out another, light hiss; after a short while, however, he nodded slightly.

Heahmund gave him a nudge, pressing the boy's cheek tighter against the wall.

"I didn't understand you," he whispered venomously, and after a brief moment Ivar snorted a quiet "Yes, sir."

"Good, nice that we get along," Heahmund muttered. He released the boy, who first straightened his jaw slightly and then stretched his arm forward. A slight crease on his forehead told Heahmund that he had gripped tight enough.

"You have a strange sense of humor, you know that?" Ivar said after a while; when Heahmund’s steel-gray eyes met him, the boy shrugged. His hair was almost as dark as his own, just a touch more brown in it, Heahmund realized before he sighed in annoyance. He put the chair back in its place.

“Unfortunately, we will have to spend a lot of time together for the next six weeks. I am the first chief inspector, Heahmund Meyers. You can only survive through me, otherwise you’re done with the police. I am strict and very few do an internship with me. We're not here for drinking tea, we're doing the dirty work for the citizens. If you piss me off, you will be kicked out of this building faster than you would like to.”, Heahmund said roughly; Ivar looked at him the whole time as he spoke, he just crossed his arms over his chest and put on a slight grin.

"All right."

Heahmund snorted. “All right, _sir_. If I may please. You should work on your manners. Just don't imagine that you're anything special here just because you're doing some insidious-shit here."

“Oh, even I saw that movie. But yes, _sir,_ I understand.", Ivar said; there was a trace, a tiny trace of arrogance in that voice, of sheer ignorance, but Heahmund decided he didn't want to go into that. He knew guys like him, the more attention you paid them, the more they freaked out.

He looked at Ivar for a moment; the young aspirant stared back, arms still crossed over his chest, the soft trace of the grin still visible in the corners of his mouth.

"How old are you, Ivar?"

Ivar hesitated for a moment, then he said slowly: "22. Why do you ask, sir?"

Heahmund pulled the corners of his mouth down, a little ironically; his eyes fell briefly on Ivar’s chest. He could tell through the shirt that the boy was in good shape. Better at least than the previous candidate, who had been badly injured in a shootout and was now incapacitated.

He looked up again quickly, however, to the two azure eyes that inevitably looked at him; then he smiled slightly.

“From tomorrow on you will be wearing a bulletproof vest. I hate it when my interns give up the spoon on the first day just because they are too fine for the vest.”, he uttered, and with a coarse nod he pointed to the door; the clear sign that the boy should go now. Ivar stood still for a moment, looked at Heahmund curiously; only then did he undo the entanglement in front of his chest and walked out of the room.

Heahmund still stood there for a moment; he looked at the doorframe through which the boy had just walked out of and then shook his head with an annoyed snort.

_Ah, wonderful. That will be six fucking, terrible weeks of babysitting!_


	2. The cheeky one

With an impatient breath, Heahmund raised his arm and stared at the display of his silver watch. He was standing in front of the patrol car they would be driving with in one of the more dangerous areas today; not directly in the slums, but in the area around them, where drugs were always relatively heavily dealt with. It was already 6:56 am. By his standards too late to start the first day of the internship. His eyebrows furrowed impatiently; he was used to his interns - if he had any - arriving on time. And on time for him was 6:45 am.

And it was actually exactly 6:59 am when Ivar finally showed up; he balanced two steaming paper cups of coffee in his hand. At least he was wearing the bulletproof vest, with the white police print on the front and back; under this vest, like Heahmund, he wore a simple black T-shirt and matching dark trousers. The boy grinned broadly when he finally got to Heahmund and pressed one of the two cups in his hand; Heahmund, however, only raised an eyebrow.

"You know what time it is?" he uttered; his hand clutched the coffee, but his gaze was fixed on the young Ivar, who looked at him slightly amused.

"It's a minute before 7am," the boy said; he took a sip of the coffee and returned Heahmund’s critical look in amusement. "At least I brought you some coffee."

Ivar winked slightly at Heahmund; the latter just snorted and took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Fulfilling the typical cliché of a cop right on the first morning, so that's what you are."

Ivar clicked his tongue with a slight twist of his eyes; he took another sip without a word while Heahmund continued to examine him critically.

"Next time you'll be on time, okay?"

"I _was_ on time."

“A quarter of an hour _before_ is _punctual_. Do you also know why?"

Ivar crossed his arms across his chest in amusement. He returned Heahmund’s gaze with another, slightly crooked grin, and nodded to the tall cop. "No."

“Checking the emergency vehicle, for example. Checking the weapons. It's always better to be on time instead of showing up way too late. So next time on time. I won't tell you a second time."

"Yes," Ivar uttered, and Heahmund himself pushed away from the patrol car he had leaned against during the brief conversation. He glanced at Ivar, then snorted, "Still, it says 'Yes, _sir_ ’."

"Yes, _sir_. Should I always emphasize it as rigorously as you do?"

“Get in the car now. I swear to you, if you don't learn any respect in the next week, I'll drag you in front of the chief. And he's gonna tear your ass up.", Heahmund said roughly and opened the driver's door of the car; Ivar walked around the car, opened the passenger door, and got inside.

Heahmund was seething with anger. He couldn't believe he was being stuck with such a candidate who not only lacked respect, but who had failed his damn exams, too. He remembered his own all too well, many years ago, but all passed with 100%. It was thanks to his good sense that he was in his current position - and he usually didn't bother with people like Ivar, they were the business of the other cops who were below him. But of course, _this_ one had been entrusted to him - they probably just wanted to annoy him. Because they knew exactly how badly Heahmund could handle a lack of discipline and manners.

When they were in the patrol car Heahmund let out a deep breath; he checked the mirrors and then buckled up; only then did he look over at Ivar, who was looking at the center console with amusement, which was peppered with the many devices and sat-navs. His fingers ran over the various buttons, and even if he didn't press them, the curious gesture brought Heahmund’s insides to boil.

"Buckle up first," he said roughly to Ivar, and the boy looked at him. His hair was combed back slightly, as it was yesterday, only that today it looked a little darker in the darker autumn weather, almost as black as Heahmund's. The blue eyes looked at him curiously and he parted his lips slightly.

"We're not driving yet," was the cheeky answer, and Heahmund let out a deep, annoyed breath.

He stared deadly at Ivar for a moment; it was enough for the boy to take his seatbelt and buckle up without further words. The blue eyes, however, inevitably flashed over with amusement, and he put on a slight smile.

"Okay." Heahmund said roughly and turned in Ivar’s direction; he had to pull himself together so as not to grab the boy by the neck on the spot and throw him out of the car. His features darkened, but Ivar’s eyes still didn't look averse.

Heahmund narrowed his eyes a little and added: “You will stop this shit now, do you understand me? I don't wanna tell you this every 20 minutes. We haven't even been here 10 minutes and you've already got me on the verge of a fit of anger. Stop _fucking questioning everything_ , stop fiddling with the fucking buttons and behave like a damn contender would be expected to do! _This_ , that you can even _sit_ in _my_ police car, is a _bloody privilege_. So please keep your curious edge, just watch and learn."

Heahmund’s voice had become incredibly rough and coarse; he could see the change in Ivar’s eyes. But he had been on the job long enough to know that this was guaranteed not to be the last announcement, as sad as it was. Ivar raised his hands soothingly and grinned slightly after Heahmund had spoken. He let out a low, "All right, sir," and then actually shut his mouth; Heahmund gave a slight grunt and started the car.

However, he felt out of the corner of his eyes that Ivar had looked at him for a little longer time.

They drove downtown in silence for a while; the streets were still full of rush hour traffic, and the radio wasn't really exciting. Just a couple of rear-end collisions and Heahmund raised his eyebrows when they came to a stop at a red light.

“If we don't have any real missions in the morning, we just do a little patrol. Often you can find small administrative offenses, or you just keep your eyes open.", he explained and watched the traffic light; he saw out of the corner of his eye that Ivar was looking at him slightly.

"Do you get the missions over the wireless?" he asked softly; the blue eyes stayed on Heahmund, and Heahmund drove on as soon as the light was green.

"Yes, how else? When we see something ourselves, we pass it on as well. It is extremely important that we always list the current missions in case something bad happens and we need more people."

"How many missions do you have a day?"

"Differently. Sometimes more, sometimes less. It can get boring on particularly quiet days. But a good cop can always keep himself busy.”, was Heahmund's dark answer. They drove down a little further downtown, and Heahmund got an idea. He really wanted to get rid of this boy as quickly as possible, and that included testing each intern's knowledge.

"Ivar, tell me... If an A61 comes in, what are you doing there?", he asked, and a slight grin played in the corners of his mouth; he glanced at Ivar through the mirror, and yet the blue eyes only looked out of the window while the boy continued to sip his coffee.

“I pass it on to the head office and drive on site to first inspect the situation. Then I decide whether there are any further measures and whether I need reinforcement.”, Ivar said in a monotonous tone; Heahmund was perplexed at first but didn’t show anything. He looked back at the road. _Damn it_ , the kid wasn't as stupid as he thought. Or it was pure beginner's luck.

"Section 41 of the Police Act contains what?" was his next question; he was sure that Ivar might not know this question.

But without taking his eyes off the window, Ivar immediately gave an answer. “It is the right to expel someone. Here it is possible to determine one's own discretion; depending on the situation, you can decide whether to have the perpetrator removed from the area for a few hours or for a full day."

Heahmund snorted softly; he felt Ivar’s eyes lock on him, and the boy grinned slightly.

"Why did you fall through the exams?" Heahmund asked; he looked back briefly through the mirror, and Ivar just shrugged.

"I don't know," he uttered and took another sip of coffee when the wireless suddenly went on.

“Emergency car 0089, please go to Farner Street. Apparently, there are problems with drugs there and residents say that they heard gunshots.”, the voice croaked from the wireless, and Heahmund grinned slightly.

He pressed the red button on the center console that activated the siren on the roof and immediately turned the car around at a higher speed. He could feel Ivar grinning slightly.

"Finally, some action!" the boy said, and Heahmund only raised an eyebrow. "Don't get excited too soon, don't you remember what I told you about what happened to some interns on the first day?", he said, and Ivar laughed lightly.

“You mean they'll get one on the lid because they kindly brought you coffee? Or because they were there a minute too early?"

Heahmund had to hide a slight grin despite his anger; _damn it_ , he already hated Ivar’s openly arrogant, provocative manner. How the fuck was he going to put up with that bastard for six weeks?

"You were actually _14 minutes_ too late, and my coffee with sugar next time, please," he uttered and drove over a red light; Ivar's eyes flashed.

"Ah, so a very sweet cop?"

_Don't throw the boy out of the car now_ , Heahmund thought, and he made up in his mind instinctively that one day, he would at least hit him in the face for his unabashed cheekiness. He gave Ivar an irritated look through the mirror; the burning blue of the eyes met him immediately.

"Sugar will give you exactly the energy for what we're about to do - you'll see that." was Heahmund's answer, and he gripped the steering wheel more tightly. The boy really made him boil inside. "Behave yourself now, Ivar, or I'll take you to the chief right after the first tour."

"It's fine, sir, you don't have to repeat it all the time.", was the grinning reply, and they were silent for the rest of the journey until they got to the crime scene. Before they got out, Heahmund gave Ivar a quick look.

“Listen, kid. You stay behind me, okay? No words, no provocation, and for _God's sake_ , keep your hands off your gun. Do you understand me? You just watch, just listen and just learn."

Ivar unbuckled his seatbelt, but nodded eagerly and bit his lip. Heahmund could see that the boy was getting goose bumps. However, he uttered a soft "Okay, sir.", before they both got out of the car and walked towards the building.

And although Ivar always stayed close behind him, his blue eyes fixed on everything in front of him, Heahmund always kept him in view. He knew the excitement of the first missions very well; there have been many who had been injured by stupid mistakes. In the past two years, two had been killed in a shootout.

He crept quietly to the entrance of the building with Ivar; it was a shabby building, half crumbled. An old industrial hall, which was often the point of contact for drug and violent crimes. Shortly before he opened the door, he turned to Ivar again. The boy looked tense but not frightened; his blue eyes were wide, and he had pulled his bulletproof vest a little tighter. He returned Heahmund’s gaze and listened carefully.

"We're going in, and if there is anything, stay behind me, okay? As long as you do that, nothing can happen to you. Also try to get as much of the environment as possible. Everything is important for the evaluation later.", Heahmund whispered, and Ivar bit his full lower lip and nodded.

"Yes, sir," he said softly, and the two turned back towards the door. When Ivar got closer to Heahmund’s back, Heahmund could smell a wonderful scent; it was a very good perfume Ivar wore there. But he _immediately_ threw that thought out of his head and turned his full attention to the operation.

When he kicked the door loudly and stormed in with a firm “Police!”, the hall was empty against all odds. Only one raccoon ran to a far corner and huddled behind a garbage can; Heahmund let out a deep breath and pointed his drawn weapon at everything he could see in the first few seconds. His eyes scanned the room; but at first glance everything seemed fine.

He took a few steps; he could feel that Ivar followed him as ordered and that his fingers were nicely with him, so that he was not carrying his weapon; at least _that_ was what the boy understood. They wandered around the large room for a while under great tension, until Heahmund finally lowered his weapon.

He frowned slightly and turned to Ivar; he had actually expected the boy to look at him with amusement and a cheeky grin, but that wasn't the case. Instead, the deep blue eyes were focused on the somewhat holey ceiling, from which it involuntarily dripped. His lips were parted slightly, and when Heahmund was about to say something, Ivar put his finger to his lips to tell Heahmund to be quiet.

Heahmund glanced at the ceiling, but neither saw nor heard anything; startled, he turned back to Ivar, and after a few moments the young man's eyes finally turned to him.

“Upstairs, in one of the metal cupboards. There are two.", Ivar whispered as softly as he could; he gave Heahmund a serious look, and Heahmund made a face.

From the start he hadn't been sure what the hell it was that the boy had inside. Whether he was something of a clairvoyant or whatever. He hadn't wanted to know either - he just wanted the damn six weeks to pass quickly. But Ivar looked at him so seriously that he slowly began to nod.

Two people were a problem. He'd probably already taken on two people, but not if he had to keep an eye on the intern as well. He eyed Ivar for a moment; the protective vest hid a large part of his upper body, but when Heahmund looked at the boy's upper arms, he knew that he was in good shape, because the muscles were well defined and slightly tensed under the shirt.

"How good are you at hand-to-hand combat?" Heahmund whispered; he unlocked his weapon and continued to look at Ivar, who looked up again briefly at the ceiling.

"Very well. Was one of the few exams that I passed."

"Well. Then you will unfortunately not be able to avoid having to prove it directly. If you can, only draw your gun in an absolute emergency. Did you hear?"

Ivar nodded; he bit his lip again, then looked back at Heahmund.

"Only one of the two is armed," he said softly, and Heahmund nodded. He knew he didn't have to add who had to take over which man.

And so, they crept up; at the end of the room was a light metal staircase that led up. They were very quiet - and Heahmund had to quietly admit that Ivar was doing a damn good job. Whatever impression he ruined by insolence in their conversations, he made up for it here- the boy was concentrated and obeyed Heahmund's words. It wasn't long before they reached the room in question.

When they stormed the old, almost empty room, which actually contained the old metal cupboards, everything happened very quickly. With his weapon drawn, Heahmund was able to quickly disarm the attacker, who had just held his Glock 17 at him very shakily. With one quick blow and a little force, Heahmund knocked the first dealer down; he recognized the face because he had already arrested this man three times. And this time, too, he pressed the man's body firmly to the floor as he handcuffed him.

"Fuck!!" the guy yelled, but Heahmund gave him a punch in the kidney and he was calm. He gave him a quick overview about his rights, before turning to Ivar.

And he was almost hit when he saw how Ivar had already brought the other attacker to the ground and how he was also handcuffing him; for a moment he was too perplexed to say anything; he just watched how Ivar handcuffed the man almost skillfully and read his rights out to him as well. There was a little blood on his lower lip - he had probably taken a blow or two when Heahmund had just been unable to look.

When he looked at Ivar as he arrested the other dealer, he actually really wanted to say something. He just didn't know how or _what_. Because giving praise had never really crossed his mind; which was why he kept his reputation as an extremely strict cop for years now. Sure, the boy had done a damn good job - but that would only inncrease his fucking proud ego, and that was the last thing Heahmund wanted. He could imagine the amused blue eyes again, how they robbed him of the last nerve and drove him to absolute white heat.

And so Heahmund decided not to say anything more. They took the arrested men to the police station and drove on a few smaller missions for a while; whenever there were missions, Ivar was like a different person. He was polite and followed instructions. When it got into the police car, however, he turned back into the rebellious, arrogant, cheeky shit that Heahmund loathed. And that ambiguity got on his nerves too much.

It was shortly before the end of their shift when Heahmund and Ivar drove back into the courtyard of the police station; he'd had to pull himself together extremely over the last hour. The smell of Ivar’s perfume in the nose, constantly torn between praise and freaking out, was enough for the day. As he pulled the ignition key from the lock of the car, he looked over at Ivar, whose lip on the right side was still slightly swollen and red with crusted blood.

"Tomorrow you will be on time, did you understand?" Heahmund uttered, and Ivar’s blue eyes stayed on his for a moment; it was almost like an oppressive silence that spread between them, and after a while Ivar opened his mouth gently.

“How did I do today? Isn't there something like feedback?”, he asked and eyed Heahmund intently; Heahmund let out a deep breath, then shook his head.

"No." he said bluntly, and for a moment it looked as if Ivar was deeply disappointed; the eyebrows drew together slightly, and the otherwise smooth forehead was slightly creased. He glanced at his own hands for a moment; then he looked again at Heahmund, who was meanwhile staring out the window.

"Cool. Not even a thank you, not even..."

“What should I thank you for? You're fucking rude, and besides, you're nothing more than one of the many contenders. You will get your feedback at the end of the internship, if you can even achieve that. Because if you keep acting as cheeky as you do so often, then you won't make it.”, Heahmund whispered gloomily; he saw exactly out of the corner of his eyes how Ivar’s mouth opened and then closed again; the boy snorted slightly.

“You're just not used to someone that stands up to you, that's all. I'm not a person who swallows everything, besides, I have- "

“As _police officers_ , we represent _the law_ , we _are_ the law. And nothing more! Either you get used to punctuality and decency, or you’ll be kicked out. The fact that you happen to look through walls or something like that and wrap everyone else around your finger, doesn't mean that you can do this with _me_. I won't make your life that easy.“, Heahmund answered more than roughly; his voice grew a little louder towards the end, and he glared at Ivar.

Ivar looked at him for a while; Heahmund could tell that he was really thinking about responding for a short moment - he chewed his lower lip with a light bite, and he seemed to be struggling a lot with his direct manner. Then, however, Ivar just let out another snort, and he unbuckled himself with a rough movement and got out of the car with a hissing "See you tomorrow, _sir_!", which made Heahmund simmer again.

_That damn little bastard!_

With a furious movement, Heahmund hit the steering wheel of the car, and looked out the windshield for a moment; only then, after a brief exhalation, did he direct his gaze out of the side window. He saw exactly how Ivar lit a cigarette a little further away and drew angrily at it - then Heahmund could only see the back with the wide police print before the boy disappeared around the corner.

Heahmund pulled his hand through his hair and leaned his head against the seat; for a moment he closed his eyes. Tonight, there would definitely be one or more whiskeys on the menu, along with a pack of cigarettes. _Six fucking weeks_. And day one had already ended in chaos.

Why the fuck did this boy had to provoke him all the time?


	3. The illuminated one

_The soft, juicy sound of soft lips around his hard cock made Heahmund press his head against the back of the car seat; he ran his hand roughly over the boy's head, reached into the thick, dark hair and looked with a brief, groaning gaze down at the spectacle that was going on at his feet._

_"Fuck.", he uttered softly, and pulled his hair a little harder; he felt how Ivar let out a slight hiss, took his full lips from Heahmund’s hard cock. Blue eyes stared at him, lustful, mysterious - and so damn sensual. He couldn't remember how it happened; and yet the boy was on his knees, his black protective vest still on, and sucked more than lustfully on Heahmund’s erection, which bulged out of his open pants. The look of the blue eyes was like an ordeal, a sensual seduction full of danger and peril._

_The boy bit his full, lightly wet lower lip and grinned slightly; with his slender fingers he ran up Heahmund’s thigh and playfully reached into the hard-trained muscles._

_“Yeah, you want it, you wanted it from the start. I felt it, Heahmund… ", were the sweet, bitter-teasing words that Ivar sensually spoke against his cock; the blue eyes went back to the hard muscle, and with a sliding motion the full lips closed around him again, taking his cock deep, so damned deep. It was warm, exciting, and just absolutely desirable._

_Heahmund gasped; he dared not close his eyes so as not to miss a single moment of this ordeal. The grip of his hand in the boy's hair tightened again - he had a firm grip on Ivar, could easily direct his head and, if he wanted to, just press it deeper onto his cock, he could dive deeper into that sweet, hot mouth, almost to the base of his throat..._

_"Fuck, I think I ..." Heahmund moaned; he felt exactly how the tip of his cock swelled even more, got thicker. He just couldn't hide it, this boy made him more than hot and triggered an incredible, greedy lust in him that he had never felt before. His hand pulled tight at Ivar’s hair; the full lips slipped off the cock, and when Heahmund pulled Ivar's head back a little with a deep murmur, baring his soft throat roughly, the boy licked his lips with relish and provocative._

_"What? You haven't even come yet... ", Ivar replied cheekily, and with a jerk he freed himself from Heahmund’s tight grip; the lips encircled his cock hard again, sucked firmly and purposefully, gliding agonizingly heatedly up and down, until Heahmund could no longer hold back his rough, unbridled lust - he felt with a deep moan how he spilled hard into Ivar's mouth, filled the soft mouth with his hot juice..._

-

Heahmund was roused from sleep with a coarse gasp; he gave a startled snort and needed a moment to realize that he was lying in his bed - and that he had just only dreamed of this disturbing scene.

With a short but firm movement, he ran his hand through his sweaty hair and glanced at his watch - it was 3:03 am.

He leaned against the head of the bed for a moment and tried to calm his heated body a little, but that was easier said than done. Through his boxer shorts he could clearly feel that his cock had hardened to the point of bursting and was now pressing against the soft fabric; and though he hated it, he couldn't help thinking that it had been an incredibly exciting dream. He still had the blue of Ivar’s eyes exactly in his head, as well as his unbelievable fire of lust in it.

Unbelievable, now he was also dreaming of this damned boy, and that after only two days. Two fucking days and the contender messed up not only his day-to-day life, but his head too. Shameful enough that he had even _dreamed_ of such a thing - especially since Ivar was only 22 years old.

Heahmund let out another gasp and picked up the bottle of water that always stood by his bed. Even after he had taken two long swallows, he didn’t feel better, and he could still feel the urgent throb of his hard cock. He hadn't had sex for too long, had stayed away from intimacy for too long and just paid attention to the damn job.

But what should he do now? Jerk off on Ivar?

No way. The boy was already driving him to absolute incandescence inside anyway, driving him crazy with his cheeky, mocking manner, and so he would definitely not play the main role in his nightly fantasies. There was _no way_ it would ever come to that.

Heahmund gave his pillow a slight shake and lay down again; in his head he tried hard to fight the inner urge, maybe after all to slip his hands into the boxer shorts and to plunge a little further into the perverse fantasy of a nightly, officially forbidden blow job.

It took him a long time to find enough peace inside that he could fall asleep again.

-

“How do you do that when you have shift changes during the week? Can you even sleep?"

Heahmund let out a snort and rolled his eyes when he heard Ivar’s curious, slightly hoarse voice next to him; they had now arrived on the fourth day and they were on their first night shift today. At the moment, they were still standing on a parking lane and watching the gloomy and rainy area of the city bathed in neon light. Many people were still walking around, which was also due to the fact that it was Friday.

Reluctantly, he finally turned his gaze to Ivar; he still had that strange picture of the previous night in his head, and the fact that those azure eyes were now studying him curiously again didn't make it any easier.

This thought carousel had already started when they had greeted each other at the car. Heahmund couldn't look away from Ivar, no matter how much he had wanted to. The colorful neon light of the city, the darkness and the rough rain gave the boy a very special charm, even if his clear eyes looked a little more tired than usual today. The dark hair pushed back again, the cheeky grin on his lips, the coffee cup in his hand - Heahmund had to swallow about it first. It was all because of the confusing dream, he had been sure of that.

"You get used to it.", Heahmund replied tersely; he knew full well that Ivar expected more than just this short answer; he could see it in the boy's eyes. When he actually opened his mouth slightly again, Heahmund had to grin a little despite his inwardly bad mood.

“What? Everything has to be pulled out of your nose. Doesn't it bother you to work all the weekend?”, Ivar continued; He had long since finished his coffee and put his hand on the center console, which was glooming matt black between them.

“No, it's much nicer when you have time during the week. Besides, I don't go out that much anymore, I'm not that age anymore."

"How old are you?", Ivar asked; when Heahmund gave him a stern look, without a grin this time, Ivar rolled his eyes. " _Sir_. Oh my God, seriously? We already know each other."

"You are still only an intern, and you will keep hearing this until you learn it by yourself.", Heahmund replied; he looked out of the window and watched a couple kissing nearby under a lantern. They didn't seem to mind the rain. "I am 39."

"Ah." Ivar said softly; It was quiet in the car for a moment, but then there was a hissing noise from a can being opened. Heahmund’s eyes immediately turned to Ivar, and although he smelled it immediately, he was not looking at the can enthusiastically.

"Energy?", the tall cop muttered, and Ivar looked at him confused. His slender fingers hadn't quite let go of the opening of the can when he grunted, slightly amused.

"Uh, yes, _sir_. Night shift, I'm tired, you know.” With a shrug, Ivar took a long swig and then held the can out to Heahmund; Heahmund glanced at him and let out a deep breath.

"No thanks. I wouldn't drink that stuff if I were you. It doesn't prevent tiredness; it just makes your heart race."

Ivar’s eyes narrowed slightly, then he slowly withdrew his hand. He let out a low snort, then took another sip. “Those aren't the only things that make your heart race. Adrenaline in action, and so on."

For a moment something had contracted terribly in Heahmund; it had been a strange feeling. This damn dream, it had messed everything up. For a moment the smell of the energy drink mixed with the otherwise fine smell of Ivar’s skin, which somehow smelled even more intoxicating tonight than usual, so wet from the rain. But Heahmund didn't want to feel those things, and he didn't want those damned details in his head anymore. These pictures in his head. From Ivar’s eyes, from his smile, from that cursed face that haunted his dreams.

Wasn't he in his right mind? Heahmund had never made a secret of the fact that he was into men - however, it had never happened in his career as a police officer that he felt so strangely attracted and repulsed to someone - especially an intern - in such a strange way. It was a bittersweet, disgusting curiosity that drove his senses.

"May I ask you something, Ivar?"

Ivar almost choked on his drink; he coughed lightly, and when Heahmund looked over, he could see Ivar putting the can down and waving his hands lightly because he was still gasping for air.

Only when the slight cough was gone did he look at Heahmund with his clear eyes, which were a little more shiny than usual from the irritation of his throat.

"Yes of course. Sorry, but I didn't expect that. You never really asked me much. Or is it about exam questions?"

Heahmund glanced outside; the couple was gone. He adjusted his bulletproof vest for a moment, then looked back at Ivar.

“No, you know them all anyway, strangely enough. How...I mean, how do you do that? Your... weird gift, or whatever it is. Everyone is so enthusiastic about it.”, Heahmund asked roughly; and for the first time he felt Ivar become embarrassed. A slight shade of red was showing on his cheeks, and the boy bit his full lower lip. For a moment Heahmund distracted this little gesture so much that he almost forgot they were on duty; but then he continued to watch Ivar.

"Oh, that," the boy said; his voice was a little quieter than usual, even if the slight, rough trace of it was still there. “Well, that's... I've had it since I was born. I can... it's hard to explain to someone who dislikes these things as much as you do. So... I can feel people. I can feel them when they are around. It is like a kind of lightning bolt in my head that tells me how many and where, and what is going on in them. I can feel excitement, fear, nervousness... anger..."

After the last little word, the blue eyes turned to Heahmund; Heahmund tried to return that look as coldly as possible. And of course - he was really trying to build a wall around himself so that the boy wouldn't even begin to _dare_ to “look” into him.

"You only feel them when they are not directly in front of you?", Heahmund asked, and Ivar shook his head violently. The blue eyes looked more curious again in a way, if still a touch of nervousness.

“When... when I touch somebody, I can feel a part that is outside the present - if I want to. I can suppress it. Otherwise you would not be able to live properly if you felt... the life of the other with every touch. It took me years to get it done."

Heahmund snorted slightly; he had turned slightly to Ivar, who was again unbuckled; but that wasn't what caught his eye immediately. It was the tiny little look Ivar gave him; only very briefly did the eyes wander from his eyes to his neck and back again. A tiny moment that gave Heahmund a strange inner fire. It throbbed in his veins.

_Stop thinking about it._

"What does it mean - to feel a part that is outside the present?"

Ivar blinked slightly; then he directed his gaze for a moment through the rainy window onto the blinking, bluish light of a burger joint nearby.

“If a person has had formative experiences in their life - strong feelings of anger, hatred, or joy - or pain - then I feel it. But it always knocks me out. I can't do this for long."

"That means you can in principle... read people?" Heahmund’s voice softened; he knew Ivar could feel it because the blue eyes were back on the cop.

“In principle yes. But not all."

"As long as you don't constantly read my mind..."

Ivar snorted in amusement; he took another sip from the can. “I wouldn't dare. But your emotions are not always easy to ignore. You have a lot of anger in you."

For a moment there was a deep silence between them; only the rain pounded on the pane, and the faint croak of the radio filled the oppressive silence.

Anger. Heahmund could understand that the boy was trying to do everything well - and in a way, he was almost sorry that he felt that way all along. But he wasn't used to it any different. Ivar would only be doing his internship here and then he would leave. Like everyone else before.

_"A woman was ambushed on the west lane, Heahmund, please take care of it."_

The voice on the radio tore both of them out of their thoughts so violently that Ivar spilled a little of his energy drink; Heahmund hissed slightly.

"Damn it, watch out for the damn patrol car. We take over!"

With a firm squeeze, Heahmund switched on the siren and the blue light, not without glancing over at Ivar, who had raised his eyebrows curiously.

"Buckle up, _now_ , Ivar," he said harshly to the boy, and Ivar rolled his eyes.

"Can't you even be cool once?"

"You want to be a cop, we don't do that!"

"Yes, alright..." Ivar snorted, and Heahmund glared angry at him.

"It's alright, _sir_! And now let’s go."

“Finally, some good behavior.”, Heahmund said roughly, and drove into the wild rush hour traffic of the wet and big city.

-

It was tough going. The woman had not only been ambushed but also raped - she had been found bleeding slightly by passers-by, and Heahmund undertook to question her, at least partially, about what had happened. He sensed clearly that it was not easy for Ivar - the boy came from the ghetto, but something seemed to be upsetting him. But Heahmund couldn't concentrate on him, so he continued as far as he could while Ivar was next to him.

After a while, after writing all the necessary things on his slightly soaked notepad, he glanced slightly at Ivar.

“That was it, for now. The ambulance is here, and the woman can go now."

Ivar nodded silently and the woman burst into tears again; her small, trembling hand grabbed Heahmund’s upper arm, and then Ivar’s. It happened so quickly that neither of them could react.

“Thank you, officers. Thank you very much…” A paramedic led the woman away; and Heahmund watched her go for a moment before turning to Ivar. He was about to say something, when he first noticed his colleague's distraught look.

Ivar’s eyes were slightly widened, and the narrowed forehead and drawn together eyebrows told Heahmund that the young contender was extremely disturbed. The blue eyes seemed petrified for a moment; only when Heahmund took a step closer to him did he focus his gaze a little more clearly on Heahmund.

But Heahmund did not miss the soft swallowing, nor the gentle movement of his larynx. _Oh god damn it, that damn dream._ Only now did it occur to him that he had looked at Ivar’s throat almost lustfully in his dream...

“Are you all right?”, Heahmund asked; he put the notepad in one of its free pockets on the vest and put a hand on Ivar's shoulder. It was a thoughtless touch; and yet Heahmund immediately sensed that it triggered something incredibly violent in him. And although he only felt the thick fabric of the protective vest under his fingers, it was like a blazing fire. He took his hand down quickly, but Ivar had already turned to him, and there was an almost hidden look of disbelief in his eyes.

The full lips were parted slightly, and despite the rain pouring down on both of them, Ivar didn't look frozen. Rather the opposite; his cheeks were streaked with a soft red on the high cheekbones. They looked at each other for a moment; the soft, pink neon light of a nearby restaurant bathed Ivar’s face in a charming, soft tone that hit Heahmund deeply.

“No, it's all…It’s all good...”, Ivar muttered after a while; the blue eyes stayed on Heahmund, even if the taller cop couldn't hold his gaze for long.

_Damn it…_

“You know, situations like this can be very stressful at times. If you want to talk, we also have excellent offers for candidates because the duty can be tough at times,”, Heahmund said; he ran his hand through his hair and rested his right hand on his gun in the holster. And for a moment, he didn't know what to do with himself.

"I know who did this," Ivar whispered after a while; Heahmund looked at him. The boy bit his lip and nodded roughly in the direction of the patrol car. "Can we go? This place really gives me a bad shiver."

Heahmund thought for a moment; only when he had made sure that forensics did everything else, he nodded curtly.

They went towards the police car; it was still raining, but when Ivar suddenly lit a cigarette next to him, Heahmund was getting furious.

"Ditch it, now!", he uttered roughly, and Ivar grimaced.

"I can smoke whenever I want, I just..." he answered reluctantly, and Heahmund snatched the cigarette out of his mouth with a rough movement and threw it into the nearest gully. Ivar snorted angrily and his eyes narrowed violently; defiantly he stopped in the middle of the rain and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not fair! You didn't see what I saw! I need this now!", the boy replied roughly, but Heahmund reared up angrily in front of him; he was so angry that he felt Ivar step back a little, even if the blue eyes did not lose their anger.

“All you need is _damn respect and decency_. And now dare to misbehave again, then I swear to you, I..."

“You what? You’ll go to the chief and tell him about me? Fuck, just do it already!", Ivar finished Heahmund’s sentence roughly; when Heahmund twisted the corners of his mouth further, Ivar walked towards the police car with an insulted snort.

And Heahmund kicked a lamppost full of anger, uttered a low “Damn brat!!”, before he also moved to the police car. They hardly spoke a word to each other in that night.

Even when Heahmund lay in bed the next morning, exhausted and tired, freshly showered and only wearing a towel around his hips, he still couldn't control his inner anger at the boy. It made him white-hot, and he was sure - if he died of a heart attack, it would be because Ivar was draining his last nerve.

But when he closed his eyes and fell asleep shortly afterwards, he fucked Ivar hard in his dream - on the bonnet of the patrol car, in the cool rain and immersed in the warm rays of the neon light of the city’s dangerous night.


End file.
